When You Least Expected
by Beautiful Journey
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a small town girl, that secretly feels lonely and like her life is pasting right through her. But when she least expects, that person, the one first love arrives to her life, ending up teaching Elena what true love really is and what being true to yourself is all about.


**Prologue**

She was sitting in front of her desk, looking through the big window that was in front of her, in her orange walls' room. Elena Gilbert was bored and did not know what to do, and couldn't stop but think that her life was pasting by, as speed of light. She could feel the world go round and round while she was just…there.

In a few days, school was going to start again, and her spring vacation end. Nevertheless Elena didn't want to go to school, didn't feel motivated to go, and she didn't know way. There were many reasons, but the most commons were her problems at home, her frustration with her grades at school, but mostly because she felt lonely.

She had friends, of course, but just couldn't shake that feeling off of her. Sometimes she heard people telling her that she was too young to be worrying about not having a boyfriend, and that she should enjoy life instead of being with someone. The problem was… she had _never _been with someone. Elena was sixteen and had never had a boyfriend, had never shared a _real_ kiss with someone, and she wanted that. She just wanted to be and feel loved.

Elena had never had the courage to confide what she felt with someone. Her parents were divorced, and since little girl, Elena's father, Grayson, just called her when he remembered that she existed. He was now married with another woman and had had a child together. Elena wanted to visit her young half-brother but because her relationship with her father was never good, she just saw him once a year, utmost.

Miranda, her mother was always working. She worked at a nursing home, which required her to work by shifts. So if she wasn't at home she was working, and if she indeed was at home she was resting for when her next sift came, so she would be wide awake. She did love her daughter very much, and always did her best to be there when Elena needed it, but because she was the only one who had to bring money home she was always busy.

Elena had a twenty-one year old sister, Margaret. They were close but not so close that would talk about everything. When Elena was little, sometimes she would tell Margaret some of her secrets and would also ask her for some advice. But when both started to grow up and have their one opinion, they became authentic sisters. In one second they would be best friends and in another they would be saying _'I hate you'_ or _'I am sick of you' _to each other. Now, Margaret had a new boyfriend, who had met online. He lived on the other side of the country so she would spend a lot of her time away from home visiting him.

So the people who Elena did spend most of her time and usually confides with are her three closest friends: Bonnie Bennett, Matt Donovan, and Caroline Forbes. But about this subject, she just didn't feel comfortable to talk about, even with them. She thought that if she told Matt he wouldn't understand; if she told Bonnie she would just say _'you will meet someone when you least expect, so just don't worry about it'_, but that would not take her feeling of loneliness away; and then there was her best friend, Caroline, who always understood what Elena was going through or if not, she could distract Elena from her problems. Yet, Elena wasn't capable of saying what she felt because she was afraid that even her friends would think she was being dramatic, that she was being childish. And it wasn't just the being alone thing, she was also tired of her boring life, she felt like she was never leaving her old and boring town, Mystic Falls.

But one thing Elena did not know was that Bonnie was actually right. When you least expect, you find that one person, the one that will be your first love.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, or are at least intrigued to read more. Should I continue? Share your thoughts and please, review!**


End file.
